For many firearm enthusiasts, tactical rail accessories are very popular and are used to create custom weapon systems that cater to the needs of the user. Many of these tactical rail accessories are even used with airsoft guns and paintball guns. One of the first accessories that is typically added to a weapon system is a pistol grip. A pistol grip increases the stability of the firearm as it is fired, thus increasing the accuracy of the firearm. Additionally, pistol grips are added to provide additional comfort for the user while shooting. Other common weapon accessories include laser pointers, flashlights, and scopes.
When engaged in combat, it is common for an individual to carry a primary weapon and a secondary weapon. The primary weapon is typically a rifle, while the secondary weapon is typically a pistol. In general the secondary weapon has less firing power than the primary weapon, the primary weapon being used for long range combat and the secondary weapon being used for close combat. Another important reason for carrying two weapons is that it is common for a weapon to malfunction while in use. When a weapon malfunctions it leaves the individual vulnerable for a period of time as they must either fix their weapon or transition to their secondary weapon.
Therefore it is the object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that allows a user to mount a pistol to a rifle. An external mount structure attaches to the lower tactical rail of the rifle, while the pistol is attached to an internal mount structure. The internal mount structure is positioned within the external mount structure and clamps around the lower tactical rail of the pistol. A securing mechanism allows for the quick release or insertion of the pistol within the internal mount structure. The present invention allows the pistol to provide the same grip as a pistol grip accessory but with the actual firing power of a gun. This allows for zero transition time between weapons.